An anomaly is an outlier in a dataset that has a high or significant deviation from a majority distribution. Anomaly detection may be performed on machine generated event log data (e.g., network logs) to detect malware infections. Although applications of anomaly detection exist (e.g., in the field of malware detection), tools and/or user interfaces relating to the application of anomaly detection which have a richer set of features and/or capabilities would be desirable.